


Concerning Vaheb

by cnoocy



Category: Sefer Milhamot Hashem | The Book of the Wars of the Lord
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaheb wasn't an important city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Vaheb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



Vaheb wasn't an important city. It wasn't even a city, nor a village. It was just an olive tree, with some nice shade and a good view of the Arnon, so shepherds would stop there and rest, or meet other shepherds and chat. When two shepherds would see each other, one would say "Give me the news!" So they called the tree Vaheb. And there was no need for the armies of the Lord to capture Vaheb, to raise tents and shields around Vaheb lest it be retaken.

Except for the nice shade and that good view of the Arnon.


End file.
